A Witch's Tale 2
by cool starfire127
Summary: 5 years later, Liddell found herself stuck in the dream world again. Will she remember? Will she found the answers to the questions she seeks? Will she found her way back even though she know she can't? Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first fan fiction about Witch Tale and yeah I'm confused at the ending and plot. So, I decided to make up the continuation. Oh yeah, almost forgot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch's Tale, because if I do I'll be making the sequel for the game right now.

A Witch's Tale 2 

Chapter 1: A new beginning

"Liddell…"

"Come back to us"

"When you're grownup"

RIIIIIIINNGGG!

"Stupid clock"

Liddell muttered as she set off the alarm clock (or rather she smacked it) beside her bed. Liddell jumped down from her bed and changed her pajamas to her daily clothes. She was pretty happy this morning seeing that today is the start of Spring Break which means no lessons for a whole month.

She sneaked a glance at her roommate who was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of the clock. Liddell sighed as she approached her friend and shake her. "Kitty, wake up already! We're gonna be late for breakfast!"

Kitty shoved Liddell's hand as she yawn "Not now mommy…"

Liddell rolled her eyes "How old is she?"

Looking at the clock Liddell frowned. It shows 7.20. They're going to be late!

Unable to wait any longer, with a click to her fingers a bucket of water appeared in the air. It splashed its contents all over Kitty's face, waking her.

"Huh, what?" she glanced around only to met Liddell's angry face.

Liddell growled "Good you're awake sleepyhead. Now go change yourself!" She pushed the confuse girl into the bathroom and close the door.

"Honestly, I can't believe I've been stuck with her for all this 5 years."

Liddell paced back and forth as she found herself staring into her own reflection on the mirror.

Liddell didn't really care much about her appearance. She never bothered to even check the mirror once. But this time she noticed and she had changed.

She still has the same violet eyes and blonde hair, though she had grown it down to her back, she still wore it in her favorite style pigtails.

Her clothes haven't changed much. Her top was longer. The skirt is still the same only she had worn a belt with extra pocket to put her spelled daggers. A dark velvet cape tied with red ribbon covered her strapless shirt.

Her eyes darted to the most intriguing sight. A necklace with bloody red gem hanged down her neck attached to a golden string.

The necklace is beautiful yet strange. It suddenly appeared after she woke herself from a strange dream in the library 5 years ago.

Funny, she can't even remember what dream it is. Well can't be help, it is a dream after all.

At the corner of the room, she saw Dayna sitting at her bed. She's still the same as always, it's like she never aged at all in those 5 years although Liddell used her most in her battles. Oh, and she's golden now.

That is also a mystery to solve. Plus, her powers seems to get way stronger than before (not that she's not grateful for it).

What makes it more suspicious is that both events started at the very day 5 years ago. Since she felt like something in her was missing. But she can't figure out what it is.

Suddenly the bathroom door burst open. Kitty now completely dressed up smiled innocently. "I'm ready. Let's go!" she said bubbly. She never changed doesn't she?

"Whatever. Come on! If I miss the food it's your entire fault." Liddell grabbed Kitty's arm and dragged her outside. Together they ran downstairs

Unknown to them, a red-eyed bat watched then silently on the window. Once they were gone from sight, it flew inside the room and transform into a young man.

Loue stared at Dayna glowing golden. He tapped her forehead creating a plush of blue orb circling his hand.

For the last time, he glanced outside the window catching a glimpse of Liddell exiting the building.

He sighed as his voice formed a warning to Liddell and perhaps himself.

"The time has come."


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble Starts

**Okay, hope you enjoy this chapter. Let's start! Review please, critics allowed. Oh and this story will be quite long, so….well, get ready for it.**

**Chapter 2: Trouble Starts**

Liddell felt she was being watched. No scratch that, she was being SPIED! She narrowed her eyes, darting to every area she could see. Instead she caught a bat with shiny red eyes. But it's not just a bat; it's a bat that had been stalking her for 5 years.

It doesn't bother her really as long as it stays away from her business. What bothers her is those eyes looked so… familiar, somehow. Oh and why does she always want to smack its head with her umbrella? This is annoying.

"Hey, Liddell! Aren't you excited about the spring break?" Kitty cheered, stopping Liddell's thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah" she grinned. She has been waiting for this moment every year.

"Anyway, you can come to my parent's house if you want." Kitty suggested. Since Liddell's foster mother, the principal, is going to stay in the school for the whole break, she has nowhere to go.

"What? No way! In spring break everybody's going to be out, and that means school's mine to rule…" Liddell's grin grew wider as she imagined the things she could do….

"But you'll be in trouble!" Kitty shouted, maybe as loud as she can.

Suddenly all eyes turned to them. Liddell grumbled "Great…"

"Be quiet! Do you want everybody to hear you?" She whispered quietly at Kitty.

Kitty nodded. There's nothing she could do at times like this. Liddell hates being at the center of attention (accept in magic lessons of course). Liddell threw her books at her friend causing her to almost slip.

"Hold these will you. I had some business to sort out!" Then she dashed towards the school building, leaving Kitty confused on her own. Liddell can sense everyone at her and whispering about her. She was getting used to this; after all she is the BEST student in mastering magic spells. She can't help but smirked at herself.

Just then a group of girls stood down to Liddell. One look at them and you'll know that they are bosses in the school. The girl in the middle has red-brownish hair and dark brown eyes. She glared at Liddell and said, _"Oh Liddell, there you are. I was wondering where you're going?"_ Her face made a shocked face. Liddell shrugged as she kept going pass her. The girl gritted her teeth, annoyed at her action. She then smiled as she took _out her trump card,_

"_Oh and Liddell, too bad you're stuck at school. The principal can't leave. But she isn't your mom is she? Your real mom abandoned you!"_

_THAT_ did it.

In a split second, Liddell was in front of her. Her eyes glared at the girl menacingly as she slapped the red-hair's face. HARD. The girl cried.

"Why don't you take your baby-crying act to your home, Melody? I'm sure your mom would _love _to babysit you!" Liddell hissed at her.

Melody scowled as she rubbed her slapped cheek.

Everybody has gathered around them .Girls whispering who is going to win. Boys placing bets on the 2 girls.

The crowd cheered happily as Liddell and Melody glared at each other.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Liddell smiled as she prepared a spell on her hands.

_The fight is on. _

**So, how's it? I'm waiting for your reviews. Thank you for reading, please review! Sorry if bad grammar…the next chapter will be my first fighting scene. Oh well, hope it turns out good enough. Anyway it will be longer, promise!**

** Also, Thank you soo much for your reviews! Especially for Ms. Alice star22, I screamed almost for 2 minutes when I read it. I have been hoping for reviews..**


	3. Chapter 3 Chaos

**Thank you for readers that have supported me until now, I'm sorry if some of you waited very long, I'm really confused, and, well, thank you. Please review for opinions. Well, let's start….**

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of All Endings**

Melody made the first move as she released a water spell. Liddell dodged it easily. "That's it?" Liddell mocked her.

Liddell thrust an explosion spell that caused Melody to fly and collapse to the ground. But she stood and growled at her, "Let's see if you can take this!" With a raised hand, two monsters appeared before Liddell.

She looked at the monsters, she has to admit, and they are quite strong. Melody's spell may be a kid's toy, but her summoning magic was the greatest. But that doesn't mean she can't beat her.

Liddell examined both creatures, ready to attack. The right one is a water element while the other one is ice. She's not surprised, Melody's element is water. But Melody seems to think about her strategy carefully. Ice is vulnerable to fire but fire is weak against water.

Liddell smiled. This will be a piece of cake. She thrust her strongest fire spell towards the monsters, in just a minute they were gone.

Melody's face paled, she thought her plan would work. It seems Liddell doesn't care about strategies; all she cared is to beat the enemies.

The crowd's cheers died, they all knew who's going to win. Liddell made a sound of relieved; she didn't have time for this ridiculous battle. She walked towards Melody sitting on the ground, her face looked down.

"The fight is over."

Then Melody's eyes met hers, victory twinkled in her eyes as she said "No, it isn't."

Suddenly, a gigantic monster appeared before Liddell. It has a lion's body, a goat's head, dragon's wings sticking at its sides, and a tail that looks like a sword.

Liddell took a step backwards as she stared at the mutant in disgust. "Where did you summon that ugly..." her words go unfinished as the chimera's tail swing towards her and hit her. Her body went flying and crashed on the school building's wall. She tried to stand despite the cuts and bruises she got. Luckily, the tip of the animal's tail doesn't slice her open.

Looking at the battle, the crowd cheered more at the unexpected twist. Liddell hissed at Melody who was grinning.

"Whatever…" Liddell snorted as she unleashed a strong explosion spell. No monster has ever escaped from her strongest spell, none. She just wants to end this tiring match and go rest at the dorm. Everybody waited for a scream, shriek, or something else. But what happened is the monster placing a barrier, reflected Liddell's spell back to her. Liddell's eyes widen as her own spell hit her. She cursed in her mind for more cuts, bruises, and oh, some broken bones. Great. Not only she lost to the biggest jerk in school, it was also her own spell that got her knocked out. Her knees fell to the ground as silence ensued. They knew then she can't fight back.

Melody walked towards her, smirking. Liddell's face shows no emotion although in reality she wanted to kick, shout, and scratch her face to wipe off that annoying smirk. She hates losing, especially to idiots like her.

The red head stopped in front of Liddell placing her sharp boots to her hand. Liddell growled as Melody leaned down and whispered in a sly voice "Now, my dear Liddell, this fight is over."

Liddell couldn't help but gritted her teeth as the girl turned to her friends. If there is anyone she wanted to kill, Melody is number one on the list.

Meanwhile, Melody was feeling better than ever. After all, she just beat the strongest student in school, the most annoying one too. With this, popularity is just one step from her. Then remembered about the chimera, she clicked her fingers to send it back on wherever it came from. But nothing happened; the chimera is still there staring at her with a look, a look she knew really well. It was the look she usually gave to the worthless students who feared her. She didn't like it.

She clicked her fingers again, this time commanding "Go back"

The chimera was now closer, preparing an attack. In panic, the girl chanted the word "go back" and repeatedly clicking the fingers. The other students not knowing what's going on just stared at the frightened girl, confused at what had made her face pale enough like she was going to die. Unknowingly, Liddell surveyed the scene in front of her, she knew something smells fishy is going on here and she wondered what was this weird feeling in her heart that tells her something bad would happen.

It was too late.

In a flash, Melody was sent to the ground, her legs turned to stone making her paralyzed that instant. The crowd gasped and started screaming.

"Sent it back!"

"Go away!"

The school grounds were filled with desperate cries as the monster attacked people.

"I can't!" Melody cried back, tears started to fall from her face. She used all her energy to summon a high-class monster, she had none left and she realized it was a mistake.

Looking at her, Liddell felt a bit of pity yet a part of her convinced herself that she deserved it. But, pity wins. Slowly she stood ignoring the pain in her body. With all her effort she released a spell praying it wouldn't miss. Thankfully, it didn't. The monster jerked in pain as it turned facing Liddell.

"Hey! Monster! Why don't you try someone on your size?" She shouted.

The creature growled at her, accepting her challenge. Fireballs came out from its mouth. Liddell stood and released a wind spell, sending the fireballs back to the monster. The chimera shrieked in pain as its skin burned.

"Ha, you fall into your own trick!"

Taking the situation's advantage, Liddell ran towards the injured chimera. A dagger was revealed in her hand, it was conjured with an explosion spell. She repeated a thank you note in her head for bringing the dagger. Seeing an opening, she stabbed the monster's chest; she could hear organs ripping and blood falling inside. The spell had worked.

The chimera stopped moving and dropped to the ground. Its body lay lifeless so does its blank eyes. Liddell's sighed as she knew the creature had died.

Remembering her own injury, she turned to head to infirmary. But before she could keep going, she heard someone screaming. Then she look down to her own body, her eyes widen as she saw the creature's sword-like tail has pierced her stomach leaving a large hole. She then realized she was the one who was screaming.

Everybody froze as Liddell took her very last breath before she collapsed to the ground.

Melody whimpered something over and over "It's all my fault…"

_To Be Continued….._

**How was it? I bet the cliffhanger did some real shock to all of you. Anyway, this strange event would be explained in the next chapters. No spoilers though. **


End file.
